Waiting
by ForeverGoldenHeart
Summary: If I Stay/Lovely Bones Crossover. When Mia gets stuck in a limbo after the accident, she encounters Susie Salmon in the hospital, who is also in the same position as her.


**Waiting**

**Author's Note: I apologize in advance if this is rushed or OOC in any way, I didn't have much time to edit before I posted this. I came up with the idea for this story in English class, I thought that it would have been interesting if Mia another person/spirit in the same position as her in the book and I was a bit surpirsed nobody else wrote a fanfic like this. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Mia POV:**

I stood against the wall as I watched the paramedics race by with an empty cart. I could hear commotion down the hall in the waiting room and tried my best to tune out the noise. Some people were screaming and crying over their loved ones which unsettled me even more. I turned away and walked down the opposite end of the hall. I wanted peace and quiet and to go somewhere where I wouldn't be disturbed.

I knew my body was in one of these hospital rooms, hooked up to the machine, alive yet still in a coma from the car accident, leaving me trapped somewhere between life and death. Both of my parents had died almost instantly in the crash and my younger brother Teddy either died on the way to the hospital or after he got here. I had been in this room many times before but I didn't want to go in here now, as there were others there. As I passed by I could hear the nurses talking in the room.

"Do you think she'll even survive?" One nurse whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure she will be okay." said the other nurse.

"I don't know…that was a horrible accident, both of the girl's parents and brother are dead…and she's been hurt pretty bad too. Would it even be worth saving -"

"Hush! Don't you dare say that! Of course she is worth saving, I don't ever want to hear that from you again," the other nurse said sternly. "Now, could you please bring me the new IV's?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she opened the door and went to get the new IV's.

I didn't feel angry, just indifferent about the whole thing and confused on what I should do. How much longer would I be here? Would I wake up or would I end up passing on like the rest of my family members did?

I pushed those thoughts away. I didn't want to think about it now. I turned and went up a staircase on the side of the hall and I went up to the second floor. Luckily there was nobody here in the halls and it was much quieter than downstairs. I continued walking down the hall, looking for an empty room and stopped and turned around when I thought I heard footsteps following me.

At the other end of the hall behind me, I saw a red haired girl in a blue jacket and yellow pants looking in my direction, standing by the staircase. She appeared to be a few years younger that I was. Could she see me?

I turned around and was about to walk away when I heard her call out "Hey!" and I heard her footsteps walking over to where I was. I stopped and glanced back at her again. As she got closer I could see that she was like me too, also a spirit.

"Hello…" I said unsure of what to make of her.

"It's all right, don't be nervous," She beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't worry I'm not," I grinned. In a weird way, I was glad that I wasn't the only one stuck like this.

"I'm Susie Salmon, you know, like the fish," Susie giggled. I smiled a bit too despite our grim situation.

"Well that's nice…I'm Mia," I said.

"Just 'Mia'?" She grinned.

"Okay, 'Mia Hall'," I said and we both laughed.

"But joking aside…" I began once we stopped. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Susie said.

"I mean…why are we stuck like this? I know this is all a result of me being in the accident, but I'm trapped in this hospital. I can't even go through walls or teleport myself anywhere. Don't you have the same problem?"

"Really? No I don't…" Susie looked confused for a moment, and then her ace lit up. "It's because you're in a limbo and you still bound tightly to your body since it's still in a coma."

"But you're still able to through walls and you can go anywhere you want right?" I asked. "How is that so? Aren't you in a coma too?"

"No," she shook her head. "I…passed on a long time ago." Susie went on and told me about how she was murdered back in 1973 by one of her neighbors when she was 14. She told me that she occasionally watched over her family in her personal heaven and rarely came down to earth. Susie had finally came down today and was passing through the hospital when she saw me and had wanted to talk.

"I'm so sorry," I said after she finished.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Susie replied.

"I know…but what he did to you was awful," I shook my head.

"But what happened to you wasn't good either," She said. "How long have you been like this?"

"Only a few hours," I said. I don't know why, but I felt bad saying it, compared to Susie who had been like this for decades.

"How old are you?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Seventeen," I answered.

We continued talking for a few more minutes about random topics, until Susie stopped and asked, "Can I show you something?"

"Sure," I said. "What would it be?"

"First give me your hand," She smiled and I did so. "Okay, now come with me." We both started walking towards the wall.

"Wait," I interrupted. "I can't go through walls."

"Don't worry, I will help you," Susie said. We both passed through it and ended up downstairs on the first floor again. "Now lets go this way." We both walked out the entrance of the hospital. I surprisingly felt no resistance or anything preventing me from leaving, like what happened to me before. Our hands were still together.

"Now hold on just a moment…" She said. Suddenly we were both at my best friend Kim's house. She and her mom both found out what happened to me and were about to go to the hospital. Kim got into an argument with her mom and both of them were yelling.

"I don't like this," I turned away.

"I'm so sorry," Susie said. "I thought you might want to see some of your friends or family."

"It's okay, really," I sighed. "I just don't like seeing them upset."

"We can leave if you want," Susie said. "Would you like to?"

"Yes, please," I said.

"Is there anywhere else you would like to see before I take you back?"

"Umm…" I thought for a moment and then a grin formed on my face. "Hawaii."

Susie returned the grin and next thing I knew, we were on a sandy beach on one of the Hawaiian island. Bright sunlight shone down and the warms waves splashed against the shore. Nearby, people were playing games and laughing and for a moment I forgot all of the horrible things that had taken place today.

Just as quickly as we had gotten here it all disappeared and we were back in front of the hospital. I saw my boyfriend Adam and his friends from his band Shooting Star outside of the hospital too.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Susie asked me. "Or you're ready to leave this behind, you can join me in my heaven." She smiled at me.

"I…" I glanced back at Adam who was already inside and was arguing with a nurse upfront to let him see me. I felt torn on what to do. Should I move on since there wasn't much left for me here anyway? Or go back to my now broken life?

"…Not just yet," I said. "I think I might stay a little longer…I want to know what Adam is going to tell me and I want to see him one last time, if I do end up leaving."

"That's fine," Susie smiled. "I could come back here if you change your mind."

"Okay, thanks," I said. Susie disappeared and I was back in the hospital again. I took a deep breath before I went to find my hospital room where Adam would be at and I sealed my fate.


End file.
